Summer Love
by ticklelishness
Summary: A cynical, Bella Swan finds herself 100 000 miles away from home for the summer living with her mother's friends in Los Angeles, California. The city of Angels. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Summer Romance. A fling resulted from a sun-induced haze combined with too much fresh air and sea salt.

A week ago I would have scoffed at the idea. Only girls who get too much sun or easily dehydrated fall into the wave of bliss and are drowned in summer love.

September would always come around like slap in the face, ruining your forever and snapping you back into reality.

The feeling would almost always fall away into nothing, like the vibrant leaves of autumn. This left one cold, empty and lifeless.

Winter comes and freezes your poor heart leaving you longing for the warmth of spring to come again and put life back into your dead veins.

I've seen numerous girls leave to go on summer vacation with excitement glowing in their eager faces, easily accepting prince charming with a wave and a wink.

Only to return a shell of the former girl left with just a few memories for comfort in those sleepless nights.

I suppose most bounce back pretty easily but who would go through that heartache on purpose?

Worse is when there is no closure, the spark either dies with no heat or fresh oxygen to keep it alive or she is always waiting for his call and we all know where that ends.

No, I most certainly do not believe in the whispers of love and life in the warm June breeze.

Or the electricity running on your skin when you brush fingers and how the way he smiles sends a jolt through your heart or how is eyes speak a thousand words in one look.

Don't get me wrong I love summer and the freedom that comes with it but add heart malfunctions and sweaty palms over some boy and I'm running indoors faster than he can get past formal introductions.

If I ever fell, it would be in the dead of winter, with no sun in my eyes to blind me from what's real and what's not.

So if all this is true, then why... oh please tell me why do I find myself sinking into those green eyes and swooning over his crooked smile in the middle of July, 100 000 miles from home?

How did this happen to _me?_

* * *

_Review if you like? Constructive criticism is always welcomed!:)_

_And don't worry it wont always be so cynical ;)_

_*ticklelishness_


	2. Cause Im leaving on a jet plane

****disclaimer: I dont own anything!**

**_Okay, this is my first fanfic! Tell me if you like it.._**

**_*nervously waits for response*_**

* * *

_So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go  
cause Im leavin on a jet plane  
Don't know when Ill be back again  
Oh babe, I hate to go_

_John Denver-Leaving on a Jet Plane_

"Yes Mom, I have clean underwear." Great, just what I need.

If being here wasn't bad enough, Renee was checking on the condition of my panties in the middle of the bustling Phoenix Sky Harbor Airport.

A man walking by in a Cardinal Jersey gave me a curious look before appropriately minding his own business.

Like someone else should be.

Renee nodded in acknowledgment to my frustrated answer.

Practically bouncing in her own excitement she flung her arms around me while Phil stood awkwardly behind her.

"Oh Bella! I'm so excited for you hon! Just think of all the parties, beaches, and boys! You're going to get in so much trouble and have so much fun!"

She half whispered, half squealed in my ear as she squeezed me in a bone compressing hug.

You would think that after 17 years, my own Mother would know me better than that. Parties, Trouble?

I acted more like the responsible adult than her. But I loved her more for it.

That was partly the reason I was in this dreadful airport in the middle of June practically just out of school.

It had all started one evening at the end of May.

Phil, Renee and I had been sitting around the table enjoying my Sausage Spinach Ravioli with Tomato Cream Sauce; I had a thing for Italian food back then after finding out my name's origin was from Italy.

Renee suddenly spoke up after a period of silence, as we weren't used to all sitting at the table for dinner since Phil was either watching baseball or out playing it.

She had announced that my life was too dull for an average 17 year old and that this summer I would go out of my shell and have an adventure like a normal, healthy, rebellious teenager should.

At the time I was busy contemplating whether I should have peeled the garlic before cutting it and if Phil was putting on a blank face because it was too salty or his head was filled with baseball.

I was putting my money on the second option.

Therefore it's no surprise that her comment would have flown right over my head.

Even Phil didn't say anything since Renee was always getting weekly epiphanies, mostly about my life since hers was perfect after she found Phil.

I know cute, but totally unrealistic.

Don't get me wrong, I like Phil.

He is a good taste tester, cracks decent jokes and doesn't expect much from me.

So I respected Phil and liked him well enough. Plus he always ate my food.

After all these 'ideas" often came to Renee no one really thought anything of it as she would rarely go through with them and most often usually skip to the next big thing. Well she really did pick her moments.

"Bye Mom, I'll miss you. I still don't know why you're forcing me to do this"

I grumbled the last part as Renee reluctantly took her arms off my neck to only pat my cheek affectionately.

The last time I went away for the summer was to visit Charlie, my Dad.

That was when I was 10. Renee hadn't coped well with me being away for so long last time and I was ten so you can see why I would be nervous.

But for her argument that was pre Phil so she hadn't been as stable as she is now. I suppose Phil will take care of her well enough.

"Because honey, you need an Adventure! Renee replied using her favorite line for the past month. "

You won't be young forever and goodness when I think of all the things I was getting up to at your age, I feel like you need to get out more! Maybe meet a boy."

She gave me the wink and elbow, effectively triggering me to roll my eyes in response.

"Thanks Mom, I really appreciate you looking out for me and everything but I don't think that..."

"Oh Bella, don't think like that! You're beautiful with your lovely brown hair and eyes, the boys will be after you before you know it!"

That's what I didn't want to happen, or what I was talking about but I gave her a weak smile so that Renee would drop the subject.

But she took it as encouragement and quickly carried on talking.

"I just want you to go out there and be…"

"Last call for United Airlines, Phoenix to Los Angeles"

I glanced over at the flight attendant with the intercom and then at the entrance of the passageway that would take me to the plane.

The line that was there 5 minutes ago had disappeared as I was the last one to get on the plane.

Returning my gaze to Renee's face I saw her eyes still held the overflowing excitement but had slightly misted over.

"Oh Bells, I'll miss you hon." She squeezed me again, not as hard as the first time but strong enough to make me stumble a bit when she released me.

"I don't have to go." I pleaded with her, having one of those rare moments in my life when I was suddenly the weak child and Renee was the responsible adult.

"You will be fine Bella, now go honey. Have fun!" Renee squeezed my shoulder and stepped back to stand beside Phil to let me go.

Fear gripped me as I looked at Renee and Phil standing beside each other and I realized for the first time since that night in May that I was leaving this, my safe, simple life, for the whole summer.

I swallowed down the panic that rose at the thought of change and picked up my carryon bag that sat by my feet.

"Bye Mom, I'll miss you" I smiled at her and then acknowledged Phil with a nod and a grin as he did the same following our simple routine.

Turning around I slowly walked over to the desk where a bubbly flight attendant sat.

My running shoes squeaked over the tiles and I tried to ignore the voice inside my head shouting at me to refuse change and run back into the arms of Renee.

Even Phil's arms if I was desperate enough.

Instinct has reminded me to reject change ever since I was a little girl and divorce ripped my family apart.

It sent me away from my Daddy and to a different city, school, friends and life.

Instead of giving in like I wanted to, I pushed through my doubts.

In two months I would be home and life would fall back into a safe routine.

Nothing would _change_.

"Hi." I greeted the flight attendant; my voice lacking the enthusiasm a normal teenager would have spending the summer away from the rents.

"Hello, this is flight 39, one way to Los Angeles California, passport and ticket?

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and waiting for my forms, tapping her manicured nails on top of the dark marble desktop.

"Here you go" I handed over the paperwork, and adjusted the strap of my bag that was digging into my shoulder.

Ouch, less books next time.

My mother's idea of parties and fun was sending me to Los Angeles California for the whole summer.

She assumes because I would be living by the beach and in the second largest city in the USA I would get into more trouble than I would normally here in Phoenix

Yeah, I know she watches too much T.V.

"Alright, you're good to go! Follow me we were just about to take off without you!

And off I walked, following her platinum blond hair into the unknown.

It might have looked like a scene out of a movie with my mother silently crying in the background, while Phil comforts her and the teenage daughter walks out confidently ready to make her future.

That is, if I hadn't tripped in the door frame.

"Ugh!"

"Ooooh sweetie are you okay?" The flight attendant cooed.

"There is a little bump, probably should have warned you but I didn't think it would be a problem!"

For any normal person it wouldn't have been.

I stood up and brushed off the dust of my jeans.

I could barely hear Renee's laugh as I marched down the corridor towards the plane.

Bag in one hand, passport in the other, brown hair everywhere, scene fade…

* * *

All of them.

I wasn't spared even one.

Every single movie on here I had already seen.

I know it's only an hour and a half flight to California from Phoenix, but a girl's gotta have her entertainment! Right?

Sighing, I pulled off my head phones and looked around my economy seat.

I'd save the planet earth rerun for when times got desperate.

Luckily Renee had been nice enough to get me a window seat so besides me and the sun I had a lump in the blankets.

Yup, that's right. Seated beside me in aisle F seat 36 was a shape covered in cheap polyester blankets.

I had arrived at my seat still looking down at the numbers on my ticket when it moved.

I almost screamed and did end up dropping my ticket and having to go on my hands and knees to look for it.

Worse was having to slide past the thing to get to my seat on the other side.

I didn't know if it was watching me through the thick red material and not knowing creeped me out.

Now 30 minutes into the flight it still hadn't emerged.

Bored, I studied the outline of the figure looking for a limb, or head.

Anything to tell me it was human underneath it all.

Somehow through the wrinkles and folds I made out the outline of the top of a head and possibly an arm.

The poor thing must have been in absolute terror to have had to cover itself with an itchy, economy fabric thrown haphazardly over its head.

I began to pity the creature.

Feeling sorry for it, I almost spoke a word of comfort to the thing.

Possibly about the safety of traveling in an airplane compared to a car when I noticed that his sea of red that went over his shoulders was long, even in its wrinkled state, and easily covered his feet.

Closer inspection revealed a distinct fold across the middle of the seat.

All pity or whatever sympathy had felt for this tortured shape flew out the plane window and into the clouds never to return.

This selfish creature had covered itself with not one but two economy blankets and had snatched that luxury from me.

My fingers itched to grab my matching red brick and beat the figure demanding my scratchy, red, economy class comfort back.

I huffed and folded my arms knowing if I hurt it I would regret it later.

After a moments thought I snatched the dejected economy pillow lying by my feet.

If this thing could have two blankets then I would have the pleasure of two pillows.

Realizing how childish and absurd this situation was I started laughing.

It started out as stifling small giggles but grew monstrously into loud snorts and guffaws.

Tears started rolling down my cheeks and every time I looked at the covered form beside me they grew louder.

Passengers walking by me to get to the bathroom started giving me puzzled looks when I eventually calmed down.

Renee was right, I needed to start being more relaxed and just have fun.

Still smiling I took out my notebook and pen and began to write to this blanket thief and how furious I was at him because he deprived me of my economy comfort.

I then explained to him how in return I stole his pillow therefore making us even.

I told him how I was sent away from home because I didn't know how to have fun and that he had helped me take the first step.

Even through my outrageous laughter he still hadn't moved.

Before I knew it the pilot's voice came on announcing that we were landing in 10 minutes and to secure out seatbelts before wishing us a nice stay and welcoming those coming back home.

I non-chalantly slipped my note in a crease on his lap and patiently waited for the plane to land.

Once we had landed I got off as quick as possible not wanting to ruin the mystery identity of my friend.

Walking through the terminal I began to get excited for the summer.

If all of it could be as fun, quirky, and challenging as this plane ride then I could handle it.

With my mood brightened and my entire luggage here I looked around for the family I was staying with.

Apparently it was Renee's best friend from her second High school (?) and she had a teenager about my age that I would be staying with.

Trouble was I had no way of knowing who it was.

Scanning the faces, I checked them off. Nope. Too young. Too old. Wouldn't be friends with Renee. is she wearing?! Is that a parrot?

Suddenly out of no where appeared a sign saying SWAN and knew that was me.

Well this is it I thought and walked into the unknown.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it! :)_**

**_More to come soon.._**

**_So the blanket idea is a true story. My brother and his wife went on a trip and the t.v's were shut down the whole 9 hour plane ride so they said this one man just put a blanket over his head and sat like that the whole way!  
_**

**_~reviews are as good as mysterious blanket thieves!  
_**

**_*Ticklelishness_**


End file.
